1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method for an energy source supply system and to the energy source supply system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles using hydrogen as fuel have been becoming widespread, in place of conventional vehicles using gasoline, natural gas, or the like as fuel. In accordance with the widespread use of vehicles using hydrogen, construction of hydrogen stations for hydrogen supply has progressed. In the present situations, however, the number of hydrogen stations installed is extremely smaller than the number of gas stations installed. Furthermore, hydrogen has a density lower than liquid fuel such as gasoline, and therefore, hydrogen stations have a low hydrogen storage capacity. Accordingly, there is a problem that it is not easy to reliably supply hydrogen when necessary while traveling of a vehicle.
As means for solving the above problem, an operation method for a reformer-installed hydrogen station which operates a reformer based on a request for hydrogen from a mobile body has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-315111.